Mako
Mako 'is a short-finned mako shark steam train. Backstory Mako once lived his parents happily, and often entertained other sharks with comedian stuff with his ventriloquist dummy partner, Clanko. But, he was soon bullied by a few other sharks and often tricked into doing things that made him look like a nincompoop. Then when they did something to him unforgettable, Mako ran away from home and soon came to the home of his cousin Sharky, and Uncle Mr. Great White. Bio Since then, Mako has lived with Sharky and Mr. Great White and has made with many of the happy-go-lucky ones, who often works at his and Sharky's pizza parlor: "Pizza and Gamer Castle''". And hosting his own show: "Mako's Sing-Along-Songs". Within that time, he gained a pet seal named, Sidney. Then in, "Pepper and the Lying River Dolphin" he gained his first love interest, a river dolphin named, Sheema. But after he had an intense dream involving his past and parents, in "Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 1" he decided to find his old home and find his parents. As he journeyed into the sea with Sidney, Pepper, Bad Breath, and Skystar. Then later were joined by Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Charlie, Jenny, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Fluke and Rudder. But soon Shema and the rest of the gang went to find him. Following flashbacks from his past Mako soon found his old home, a sunken pirate ship graveyard. Home of many short-finned mako sharks. But he had trouble finding his parents, and to make matters worse, he encountered an old enemy of his, Break Jaw, a evil hearted bull shark still lived there, and he had means to try and eat Pepper. And even steal Sheema from him. But then soon he found his parents who immanently embraced him and he told them about his adventures. But then he heard a cry of fear from Pepper. As he swam in to help, Pepper got stuck in ship port hole as Break Jaw tried to pull her out by the tail. Mako quickly fought Break Jaw as Sheema freed Pepper. then with help from his other friends Mako lead Break Jaw into a trap where a a huge anchor was cut loose from an old ship and fell onto Break Jaw, sending him falling into an old water mine where the force of impact sent the old mine exploding, killing him. Then they went home where his parents found themselves homestead to live in and were joined by some of Mako's new friends. Personality Unlike Sharky he is the happy-go-lucky energetic shark engine. He is a very cheery guy and enjoys a good joke. He also has a good sense of humor. But he can help out when he can. But Mako is a bit more smart than Pinkie Pie. But despite his happy-go-lucky side, his shark instincts kick in when one of his best friends is about to be hurt or killed. He also likes reading "Cliff Hanger" books. Physical Appearance Mako is a light blue short-finned mako shark. With big googly eyes. With light ocean blue wheels and a sky blue connecting rod. And has a gray fish hook stuck in his left nostril. (which he got when he was tricked by bullies) Skills and Abilities '''Comedian Skills: '''Mako is very skilled at being a comedian, being able to tell and pull good jokes. '''Ventriloquist Skills: Back when he was younger, he owned a ventriloquist skunk dummy he named "Clacko". which he was very good at ventriloquism. Physics Defying: Mako is also known to defies laws of physics, do impossible things, crazy cartoon magic, and use his teeth like make-shift knifes or some other tool. He is also very prone to have his eyes pop out of his head. But when in tight situations, he can put this skill to good use, such as opening instant doors, making instant holes. And randomly popping out of different places. Fighting Skills: Mako is a very skilled fighter, being able to fight with fins, with delivering hard punches, blocking shots, and other skills. And he occasionally use firearms when necessary. Sword fighting: Mako is also a very skilled swordsman. (due to Mr. Great White teaching him) As he uses his fast energy, and unpredictability to stand a firm ground against his foes. He's even shown to wield a Lightsaber in an makeshift Artaru style. Trivia * Mako is best friends with Charlie, Pinkie Pie, Genie, and Pepper Clark. * In a running gag, he's sometimes called: "Hooknose" or "Hooknoser" (which he finds annoying). Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Short-Finned Mako Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Idiots Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Comedians Category:Ventriloquists Category:Boyfriends Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Hybrids Category:Hyper Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who defy the laws of physics